


Hold Me

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete helps you through the aftermath of an anxiety attack.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Hold Me

Pete sat surprisingly still for a man who was always moving, who always has to be moving or fiddling with something. His eyes are focused on the clock hanging on the wall opposite the couch. He’s been counting the minutes. 

Twenty-nine since it started. Fifteen since she stopped crying. Three minutes since she stopped shaking. 

He stops counting when he feels the couch shift from underneath him, more weight being added to his side, as the warmth of another human body comes closer to him. Pete sinks back, letting her make the next move. 

He can’t help but start to count the minutes again, now that’s right next to him, trying to decide what she needs and wants from him, if there is anything she needs or wants from him. He gets to five before she moves again. 

Her hands gently twist the fabric of the hoodie he’s wearing, “Can you hold me?” Her voice is so quiet, that he’s sure if anything was on in the apartment, even the bathroom sink at the other side, he wouldn’t be able to hear her. 

“Whatever you need.” He tells her, finally looking at her. He’s not surprised by the slight nervousness and then relief on her face, or that her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth. He is surprised that she’s looking back at him, instead of at her lap. “Whatever you need.” He repeats.


End file.
